


Pieced Together

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: There's an ache Vanitas feels where Ventus used to be, surely Ventus had to feel the same way? He'd find his way back inside him, one way or another
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Pieced Together

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned somno so here's some somno

The halls of the Land of Departure were quiet as Vanitas made his way toward the room his other half had been placed in. They'd been separated for over a month now and the ache in his chest was only getting worse. He needed Ventus, needed to be one with him again, to be whole again. His entire existence felt hollow without Ventus. He was his other half, his light, his heart, his missing piece. 

Taking one last look around the hall to make sure he hadn't been followed, Vanitas quietly snuck into Ven's bedroom before casting a barrier to keep anyone from interrupting them. He was finally going to fill the empty void in his heart and no one was going to stop him. The black haired teen ran his hands along the clothed sides of the sleeping boy, feeling Ven's muscles tense under his gloved fingers as they made their way under the skin tight black undershirt he was sleeping in. Cursing the suit the darkness formed as, Vanitas pulled back to dismiss his dark suit to reveal his pale scarred skin, the thin fabric of his boxer shorts the only thing keeping him from being completely naked. His hands quickly made their way under the fabric of his other half's shirt to run along his soft skin. Scarred fingers ran along his partner's chest, tracing along each of his ribs before firmly running his thumbs up the center of Ventus' ribcage. Vanitas pulled his partner's shirt up to his chin to reveal his soft chest before tracing the outline of the scar that marred his skin from when they were separated. That scar was the proof that they belonged together, proof that they were one and always would be, no matter how far apart they grew. 

"Ventus, why did you leave me?" Vanitas asked quietly, his fingers moving up to wrap around the sleeping boy's neck loosely. "Why did you abandon me? Do you know what he's done to me? Do you know what my body has become since you left?" 

Pulling away from his light counterpart, Vanitas' hands moved to his face. "Who am I anymore? Who's face is this? I should look like you but I don't! Who else touched you? What other heart touched ours?" 

Ventus shifted slightly in his sleep before settling again, letting out a quiet sigh. Vanitas hated how his light could rest so easily while he was pushed around and beaten day in and day out. Every day was another personal hell that he had to go through while Ventus each day having fun and laughing with his new friends. Moving his hands from his face, Vanitas quickly stripped his other half of his pants and boxers, leaving him in only his hiked up undershirt. He was so beautiful stripped down and almost completely nude, exposed only to his darkness in the silence of his room. Vanitas could feel himself aching to be one with the blond again, his boxers too tight as his erection strained against the thin fabric. The black haired teen pulled his boxers down, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as he was freed from his cotton prison. One of his hands wrapped around his partner's cock, stroking him slowly while his other moved back up to his mouth. He pushed two fingers into his own mouth, shoving them down his throat to gag himself, coating his fingers in the black fluid of the unversed he held in his stomach before pulling them away once he was sure they were well coated. Vanitas moved his fingers down to his light's tight opening, stroking his cock faster as he pressed one finger into Ven's tight body. He slowly moved his finger inside his other half's body as he stretched him slowly. The last thing he needed was to leave obvious evidence that he had been there for Xehanort to find out through Eraqus or the other two apprentices. He wanted to be one with his light again, not to be punished more by his teacher. Ventus let out a soft sigh in his sleep, his body pliant as he was fingered open slowly by his other half. Vanitas slowly inserted a second finger, working the blond open at the same pace as the hand pumping his cock. He was starting to get impatient as he worked to stretch the muscles of his light's tight entrance, inserting a third finger to stretch him open more. 

He needed more. 

Spreading his fingers one last time, he pulled them out of Ventus' tight body, listening to the quiet whine that the sleeping teen let out. Vanitas shoved the fingers of his hand that had been using to stroke Ven's cock down his throat, spitting the black fluid into his hand before using it to coat his own cock with for lubrication. Once he was sure that he'd coated himself properly, he started to press into Ventus' tight body slowly to keep from waking him up. The warmth of his light wrapped around his cock was almost intoxicating as Vanitas started rocking his hips softly, barely pulling out before pushing himself back in. All he could think of was the way his other half squeezed around him softly when he pushed back in. A groan escaped his throat as his fingers dug into Ventus' hips, his pace becoming more and more erratic as he lost himself to the pleasure. Slowing down to keep from finishing too soon, his hand moved to stroke his other half's cock at the same pace as his as his thrusts. The blond moaned softly in his sleep, gripping the sheets and tightening around his darker half's intrusion. Vanitas had to bite his lip to keep from cumming right there as he felt Ven tighten around him and thrusted in harder. Everything about the feeling of being inside of Ventus felt so right as he bit down on his own hand to keep from letting out any sounds louder than soft groans and pants, trying to bury himself deeper inside of his light. He hiked up one of the blond's legs to press in deeper, gripping Ven's muscular thigh almost bruisingly tight while he continued to force his cock deep into the warmth of his other half. 

"Do you feel the void where I'm supposed to be in your heart like I feel where you're supposed to be in mine? Can you feel where we fit together the way I do?" Vanitas asked, running his now bloody hand along Ven's chest. "Let me fill the void in your soul, let me put our pieces back together." 

The blond let out a quiet whimper in his sleep, gripping the pillow with one hand as his body tensed as he fell over the edge and released over his own chest. Vanitas let out a shuddering groan as he forced his cock deeper inside, wanting to fill the space inside his light where he used to be as he fell over the edge himself and came. He gripped Ven's hips tightly as he fought to catch his breath, feeling warm and boneless as he slowly pulled away. The black haired man threw the blanket back over his other half as he climbed out of the bed. He looked over Ventus one last time while he pulled his boxers back up before resummoning his dark suit and removing the barrier he'd cast. 

"See you later, Ventus." he whispered, leaving as quickly as he'd arrived. 


End file.
